1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for operating a portable multimedia device. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus and method for providing a customizable database-driven menu on a portable media device, such as a portable MP3 player.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable consumer electronics devices (portable devices), such as cell phones, were initially created with the goal of providing as many options as possible in a menu structure without including too much overhead, such as executable programs or complex operating systems (OSs). A portable device, as used herein, is a device that can be conveniently carried and used by a human. These menu structures are generally installed once, at the time of manufacture. For example, portable MP3 players such as the IPOD™ and the NOMAD JUKEBOX 3™ have menu options such as “delete” and “add to playlist” hard-coded into the device's firmware. While these devices maintain a database of audio files, the database is typically only used to view song information. In the case of the IPOD™, the database is also used to view contact or calendar information, which can be modified via a personal computer (PC) only. Also, current portable MP3 players do not allow functions to be initiated on the portable device that will later be executed on the PC or some other remote computer. For example, the user of a portable device is unable to select a remotely stored audio file for future download by a synchronizing computer. A remote source is a source of a file or data that must be accessed via an external port, such as a wireless or wireline port.
To make up for the inflexibility of simple non-customizable menu structures, some mobile devices, such as personal data assistants (PDAs), include more complex portable OSs such as the PALM™ OS, the WINDOWS™ CE OS, or the LINUX™ OS. These portable OSs typically have complex menu structures that mirror those of full PC non-portable OSs, such as the various WINDOWS™ desktop OSs.
In addition, while being flexible, these portable OSs require input mechanisms such as keyboards and/or styluses with handwriting recognition. No modern PDA allows interactivity with only a simple input mechanism, such as keys or a four position joystick. Such OSs also require full graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that have relatively large display areas and high resolution requirements.
The complexity of such OSs also demands additional resources, such as memory and processor power. Furthermore, the complexity and size of input and output mechanisms and their portable OSs makes modern PDAs expensive, heavy, cumbersome, and unsuitable for certain uses, such as use while exercising.
Such OSs have an additional drawback; their OS architectures require that applications be developed using tools similar to those used for PC applications. Developing these applications is a complex process that requires a great deal of skill. Moreover, these applications are typically free-standing or independent such that a database in one application is not easily accessible by another application. Furthermore, updates to the basic menu application structure or GUI typically involve either reinstalling or updating the OS.
In light of the above, there is a need for a menu structure for a portable media device that is simple to operate and customize.